Shades Of Consanguinity
by Joanna Grant
Summary: Summary:  The X-Men's lives are a tangled web.    Summary:  The X-Men's lives are a tangled web.  Author's note: This is a 9-part series, with each segment told from a different character's POV.


Title: Shades Of Consanguinity

Author: Karen

Email: 

Disclaimer: Everyone gets a slice of this pie, except me.

Summary: The X-Men's lives are a tangled web.

Author's note: This is a 9-part series, with each segment told from a different character's POV.

Consanguinity –definition: (n) Close relationship or connection.

**Part One: When Calling Dibs No Longer Works**

**Rating: R**

**Summary: The mansion gets a new resident with eyes for Logan, upsetting his girlfriend.**

Logan dragged home another stray this afternoon. He'd been off brawling in one of those dives he insists on patronizing; claiming Charles doesn't pay him enough to finance his lifestyle. Lifestyle? He drives a hunk-of-junk truck with four bald tires and a constant leak. I mean we're not talking Porsche, Beemer or Benz here. He certainly doesn't spend his money on designer threads either. His clothes look like he acquired them dumpster diving behind a thrift store. He's not into expensive alcohol – Molson's after all isn't $500 a bottle like some of those fancy cognacs. Doesn't smoke expensive cigars, if the stench is any indication. (I say a small prayer nightly to the inventor of mouthwash.) No, he doesn't spend his money on anything noticeable, so I assume he's got a large nest egg stashed away somewhere. I realize that there's better boyfriend material out there, but this is Logan we're talking about – the man with the body of a god and the sex drive of a porno star – he gets forgiven for a lot of shortcomings in other areas.

Anyway, back to the stray he brought back with him. Apparently, she'd snuck into his trailer and by the time he'd discovered she was back there, they were a hundred miles from the nearest hint of civilization. So of course, he couldn't just leave her stranded. Through small talk, he'd discovered she was a mutant, too and not having any specific destination beyond the next town, he'd offered to bring her here. Oh, goodie. I got a good look at her when they first got back. Unfortunately, she looks like she'll clean up nicely – all big brown eyes, long flowing brown hair, perfect complexion and when she took that heavy coat off, a nice little figure to boot. Bitch.

I'd had my share of competition for Logan's affections before, including the perfect Dr. Grey, who'd made a serious play for him when he first arrived, despite the fact she had the luscious Mr. Summers devoted to her. Some people are just so greedy. Well, I'd managed to fend them all off and make Logan mine. So why did I get such a bad feeling about this one? Sure she looked at him with a mixture of adoration and lust. They all did. The fact that he was looking back with more than a passing interest is what worried me, not to mention pissed me off. Even hearing about her mutation failed to comfort me. I knew Logan was a creative man and a minor thing like untouchable skin wouldn't even slow him down, if he decided he wanted her.

That night in bed, after we'd made love, I tried to reaffirm my position in Logan's life. Never being much of a conversationalist to begin with, his solution to my relationship talk was to treat me to another couple of orgasms. Okay, so that was extremely pleasurable, but did nothing for me emotionally. The next morning as he was getting out of bed, he casually mentioned his training session with the new brunette. I pulled him back down and gave him something to remember me by while he was rolling around on the gym floor with her.

Later that morning, I poked my head into the gym to see if he was ready to go to lunch. There was the usual contingent of giggly teenagers surrounding him. Ororo had affectionately nicknamed them the Loganettes, but in general they were harmless. Rogue, that's her name, was there, too. All that deadly skin was covered neck-to-toe – in a skintight black leotard! I wondered who'd sprayed it on her. Talk about being obvious. I gathered her last name isn't subtle. I called out to Logan and he had to tear his eyes away from her. I'm not kidding either; I swear I heard a faint rip. Yeah, baby it's me, surprise. Sorry to interrupt your leering, but we had a lunch date, remember? Rogue smiles at me sweetly and I toss her back daggers. Sorry, honey, I'm not interested in being friends with anyone who has designs on my man, so stop wasting your time. When Logan walks up to me, I make a point of giving him a real heated kiss. Yeah, subtle's not my last name, either. Now I flash her a sweet smile.

A week after Rogue arrived, something happened to change the dynamics of her relationship with Logan even more effectively than if she lured him to her room with promises of uninhibited sex. She was kidnapped by Charles' former friend Erik; who needed her powers for his latest hare-brained scheme. The X-Men were sent to rescue her, and Logan ended up letting her absorb his healing factor to save her life. I walked into the medlab just in time to hear Jean tell Logan that Rogue was a little 'taken' with him. Great, now it was apparently obvious to everyone. I felt that he only told Jean his heart belonged to someone else because he glanced over her shoulder and noticed me standing there. If I hadn't come in, what would he have answered? Or would he have simply sat up, ripped the monitoring equipment off and rushed out to discover just how 'taken' with him she actually was?

Sure, it was my bed he was in that night and I wear the tag, but for how long? They keep exchanging heated looks and I can't help wondering how much longer he'll be mine. Call me selfish, but I don't wanna share. Even if he's being faithful to me in body, he's not in spirit. I think that no matter how much it will hurt, I'm gonna have to break it off with him and give him the freedom to go to her. I have my pride. After all, subtle may not be my last name, but Pryde is.

**Part Two: First Impressions**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Rogue's first impression of the X-Men.**

From the moment I first laid eyes on him in that cage, I wanted him. The man simply radiated sexuality from every pore. When they were handing out hunkiness, he must've gotten in line twice. I mean this man was mouth-watering, panty-wetting, fantasy inducing gorgeous with a capital G.

The way he devoured me with those piercing hazel eyes when he sat down at the bar, I thought maybe he might be interested in me, too. So when he walked out without picking me up, I was more than a little disappointed. Not wanting to let such a fine specimen slip through my gloved fingers, I hid in the trailer attached to his camper, praying we'd get to the next town before I froze to death. What was I thinking? Luckily for me, he found me before life-threatening hypothermia set in. We made small talk in the truck, a little mild flirting, but unfortunately nothing serious. I was sorely tempted to tell him to pull over and let me thank him properly for the ride.

After I'd revealed my mutation, he told me about a school where he teaches that caters to kids like me. Well, I certainly didn't appreciate the 'kid' remark, but I listened politely to his spiel about the place. Hey, I had no other immediate plans and a roof over my head, access to daily showers, three square meals a day and not to mention the opportunity to be in close proximity to Logan on a regular basis, sounded pretty good to me. I certainly didn't need to be asked twice.

Wow, he wasn't kidding about this place. Whoever financed this operation has deep pockets. The place was amazing. The reason for Logan's apparent restraint toward me became clear when a cute young woman of about twenty or twenty-one launched herself into his arms as soon as we arrived. After a very heated, they-should-get-a-room exchange, he introduced her as his girlfriend, Kitty. She exuded that air of confidence that comes with knowing you're attractive and have a gorgeous man to boot. I hated her on sight and if her survey of me, and the resulting sneer were any indication, she didn't care for me either.

If she were a telepath it was too late, 'cause I was projecting some really crude thoughts about her boyfriend.

A girl around my age bounced over and introduced herself as Jubilee, telling me she would be my roommate and official guide. There were two things I noticed about her straight away – she wore taxicab yellow that was blindingly bright and had a voice that was probably in violation of some decibel code. Either my attraction to Logan was embarrassingly obvious or she knew he had that effect on every female with a discernable pulse because she mentioned it immediately. She gave me the skinny on everyone who'd tried unsuccessfully to wrestle him away from Kitty including some gift-from-the-god's resident doctor named Jean. When Jubilee introduced me to said doctor's fiancé, Scott, I thought this Jean must either be in serious need of a seeing-eye dog or mentally unbalanced, because this guy was some major beefcake. Hmmm, maybe I could practice my flirtation techniques on this hunk.

Jubilee then took me down to the medlab where I met a large blue-furred man named Hank and the aforementioned Jean. She left me there to get acquainted with them while she returned to class. Hank was very friendly straight away, but Jean sort of had this _I'm-checking-you-out-and-I'll-get-back-to-with-my-assessment _attitude. As I only wanted to be on the shit list of one hunk's girlfriend at a time, I attempted to get her to warm up to me. I casually mentioned meeting Kitty and my initial impression. Yeah, thought that might do it. I kind of guessed from Jubilee's revelations that Kitty and Jean weren't exactly on the best of terms. She seemed pleased that we had a common enemy and proceeded to rant about Kitty's possessiveness. Well, I can't blame the girl for not wanting to share. I didn't mention anything about Jean's own delectable beau, wouldn't want to set off any alarms in that area. She offered me a cup of coffee and we continued chatting, while Hank did his best to ignore the *girl talk*. Yeah, I think I'm in with Jean and now I have an ally in my plan to win me a certain hot Canadian.

**Part Three: Is This Covered by Blue Cross?**

Rating: PG-13

**Summary: Logan ends up in the medlab … again. **

Great, I'm in the fucking medlab again. Is this place magnetized or what? Just once I'd like to walk off the Blackbird after a mission instead of being carried off on a stretcher. Okay, Logan try and focus. Jeannie's lifting up the bandage. Now she's running her hand along my side. _{Hey, sweetheart, do you grope all your patients this way?} _ Better say something to let her know I'm awake before she gets any further south.

"That tickles."

"Hey. How're you feeling?"

_{You tell me, you're the one doing the groping.} _ "Fantastic," I replied instead.

"That was a brave thing you did."

She must be referring to my 'loaning' the kid my healing power. Yeah, brave or incredibly stupid – the jury's still out on that one.

"Did it work?"

It would be kinda pointless if I'd been laying here bare assed and getting felt up if the kid had bought it anyway.

"Yeah. She's fine. She took on a few of your more charming personality traits for a while, but we lived through it. I think she's a little taken with you."

_{Taken? Who the fuck says 'taken'?} _

Just then I noticed Kitty had walked in. I better say something that insures I'm not sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Well, you can tell her my heart belongs to someone else."

Kitty gives me a big old million-watt smile for that comment. Yeah, that worked. No couch for me tonight. Jean turns toward Kitty and I can see her shoot her an icy glare. Guess she must still be pissed that I chose Kitty over her. No offense to older women, but when I decide to make little wolverines, I want someone whose eggs aren't about to expire and the shelf life on Jeannie's are just about up.

Kitty steps over, leans down and plants a juicy one on me. A minute later I'm sitting up, pulling the electro-monitoring thingies off me, ready to head back to our room, and deciding which position we're gonna be in first. Kitty grins at me wickedly. Yeah, she's missed me. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and hop down, letting the sheet fall away to give Jean a real good final look. Kitty just smiles conspiratorially. She knows I'm just a big tease. I slip on a pair of sweats.

_{Sorry, Jean, show's over.}_

"Thanks for patching me up, Jeannie. Send me the bill," I tell her as I wrap my arm around Kitty's waist and steer her out.

"You hungry?" Kitty asked me.

"There's only one thing I wanna eat," I replied huskily.

"Well, in that case…" Kitty says, detouring us through the kitchen and grabbing a can of whipped cream out of the fridge. I love the way my girl thinks.

**Part Four: I May See Things In Red, But I'm Not Blind**

Rating: R

**Summary: Scott weighs in on the Kitty/Logan/Rogue situation – and reveals a secret of his own.**

Did I mention that I hate Logan? Well, I do. I swear that bastard is extra vocal just 'cause he knows the sound drifts through the vents and right into our room. It's not so bad in the summer when the air conditioning's on or the winter when the heating's on, but between seasons like now, there's nothing flowing through the vents to help muffle the sound. I really don't need to hear him grunting and I know it irritates Jean to hear Kitty moaning Logan's name in the throes of ecstasy. She's still smarting over the fact that while she was subtly flirting with Logan, Kitty threw herself at him shamelessly and walked away with the prize. Jean should've known Logan was too dense to catch her hints. A guy like him needs to be hit upside the head with something heavy, preferably a truck.

I know people wonder why I put up with Jean's blatant flirting with everything with a penis, but I have a few of my own little 'distractions' that nobody knows about. She's so conceited she'd never guess I'd even look at anyone else, and that works for me. The cute little thing Logan dragged home has got some possibilities I might just have to explore further. I saw the way Rogue looked at Logan, hell they all do, but Kitty's staked out her territory and she's been pretty successful in defending it so far. Anyone who tangles with her learns quickly that she's one kitty who hasn't been de-clawed. Jean mentioned something about Rogue's crush on Logan and offering to help her. It's not that she necessarily wants her to have Logan either; she just wants to spite Kitty. Of course if Rogue does succeed in busting them up, I might just have to console the fair Ms. Pryde.

I watched Rogue and Logan in the gym. I've got to give her points for effort. The outfit she wears for their daily combat lesson certainly has his attention. Unfortunately, he rushes off to exorcise all that built up excitement with Kitty; which I'm sure is not exactly what Rogue had in mind. But, you've got to give Logan brownie points for trying to stay faithful; it's a first for him. Watching Rogue in that outfit, I'm starting to wonder if I can make her one of my 'special friends'. She glanced my way and gave me a real seductive little smile. Yeah, there's definitely some potential there. I may just have to play Christopher Columbus and beat Logan to the punch in exploring the uncharted territory that is Rogue.

**Part Five: Gray Skies Are Gonna Clear Up**

Rating: R

**Summary: Ororo has a secret too.**

When Logan returned from his last little 'sabbatical', he brought a whole lot of trouble back with him in the form of one cute little runaway. From the looks she and Kitty exchanged the first time they laid eyes on each other I highly doubt they're going to be friends anytime soon, or probably ever. The adoring looks this new girl throws Logan can only spell trouble with a capital T. Her name is Rogue, although I've heard Logan address her as Marie when he thinks no one else is within earshot. They're already keeping secrets – not a good sign.

Scott scoped her out, too. Even though his glasses hide his eyes, I could tell from the way he pursed his lips while facing in her general direction. It's his _I'm-wondering-what-she-looks-like-naked _expression – I've seen it in action many times. He usually finds out soon after. Despite her telepathic gift, Jean's completely oblivious to the fact that Scott intimately knows a lot of the post-pubescent girls at the mansion. If only she knew what really went on during those private tutoring sessions in Scott's office.

Unbeknown to Jean, Scott and I are also lovers – have been for over a year now. And no, I don't feel any guilt about it, since catching Jean screwing my boyfriend Warren was what caused me to be in the market for a new lover in the first place. Turnabout's fair play – after all, she went fishing in my pond first. Warren dumped her right after their liaison was discovered. He always did like the thrill of the hunt, but rarely stuck around after the initial novelty wore off. So I guess in a way Jean did me a favor, so I'm repaying her by keeping her fiancé happy.

Rogue definitely appears interested in getting Logan into her bed and Jean seems willing to help her obtain that goal. Jean's been jonesing to get back at Kitty ever since Logan rebuffed her advances in favor of staying loyal to the younger woman. The battle lines have quickly been drawn, with Jubilee obviously going to side with Kitty in this little conflict. Having been the victim of relationship sabotage myself, I find I must throw my support in Kitty's direction. Of course, I realize that I run the risk of Rogue turning her attention to Scott if she gets impatient while trying to reach her real goal.

I don't think she's interested in him for anything more than a one-night stand, so I'm not going to lose any sleep over it. The only other person I know Scott beds on a regular basis is Jubilee, but I know she doesn't have any long-term plans for him and so we've reached an 'understanding'. In fact, I need to find that girl. Scott's been hinting about a three-way and it's his birthday soon – Jubilee might just be willing to help me give him a birthday gift he'll remember fondly for a long time.

Part Six: Sunshine And Other Yellow Things

**Rating: R**

**Summary: Jubilee's revelation.**

I was assigned as roommate and official guide to the new stray Logan had picked up and dragged home. When Kitty had moved in with him and nobody else had wanted to bunk with me, I thought I was finally getting the place all to myself. Figures it wouldn't last long. The Professor told me about her mutation – great, I'm living with someone who could potentially kill me accidentally – oh joy. Someone remind me to thank him by jacking his wheelchair and putting it on the roof.

I'd tried to warn her about not putting any moves on Kitty's man, but she'd apparently misunderstood the intention of our little talk. She thought I was giving her a lesson in what had failed previously so she could come up with a better plan. Jean appears to be helping her – that figures, anything to take a swipe at Kitty. I am so glad I'm diddling Scott, my little mental 'finger' to the Ice Queen.

Jean just grinds on my nerves constantly. She's always making some snide comment about me having a bad case of diarrhea-of-the-mouth; that I can't keep quiet for more than thirty seconds in a row. Well, she's wrong. Ha! If she only knew what her ever-loving fiancé put in my mouth to keep me occupied.

It's Scott's birthday in a couple of days and 'Ro and I have come up with a really great present. It's not like I'm being cheap by not buying him an actual gift, 'cause the trashy lingerie I bought at Frederick's of Hollywood wasn't exactly a bargain. 'Ro and I have a plan all worked out. The night before his birthday, I'm gonna lure him to the boathouse at midnight for a little late-night snack and 'Ro will already be there, and then together we're gonna make his ultimate fantasy become a reality.

Okay, so it's not much of a plan, but Scott's like most men when it comes to sex, easy to please as long as lots of nakedness is involved. When I joked with Kitty and said she could always follow me and 'Ro's example and share Logan with Rogue, the look she tossed me made me think Bobby's not the only one capable of freezing things.

I saw Rogue and Jean sitting on the patio drinking coffee and no doubt scheming. That just pissed me off, so I think while Jean's busy, I'm just gonna go find Scott and screw his brains out for the rest of the afternoon.

Part Seven: Pea Green With Envy

**Rating: NC-17**

**Summary: ****John finds out about Scott's special birthday *gift***

**Author's note: Okay, this one is gonna get really dirty – I mean, I'm talking filthy. You've been warned.**

It's Scott's twenty-ninth birthday in two days and Jean's planned this whole 'Almost Thirty And Over The Hill' party for him. I'm amazed she found the time what with her day job, constantly getting all over Kitty's case about everything – that has to be pretty time consuming. Logan had rebuffed Jean's not too subtle overtures and she's never forgiven Kitty for it, making her life miserable at every opportunity. Now, apparently she's trying to help the new girl, Rogue succeed where she failed. Logan's been pretty loyal to Kitty, so this little scheme ought to be real interesting to watch unfold.

Me, Bobby and some of the other guys were playing paintball and sneaking around in Storm's garden when I overheard a very interesting conversation between her and Jubilee. What I heard shed light on why Scott puts up with the Ice Queen. It seems both the weather goddess and the mall rat are Scott's playthings. Who knew he was so friendly? I can't believe Jean hasn't picked up on that, for a telepath she sure is dense. I mean even if she ethically doesn't probe people's minds, surely they had to be projecting something fierce. With Scott doing both Jubilee and Storm, Logan with Kitty but wanted by Rogue and Jean, a person needed a scorecard to keep up with things around this apparent hotbed of sin.

I continued eavesdropping, completely spellbound as they compared notes on Scott's technique as a lover. Apparently, the guy's pretty good in the sack. Hmmm, maybe I will sign up for his Sex Ed class after all. Then something Storm said really got my attention. The two were planning on 'gifting' Scott with a little three-way the night before his birthday. I mentally made a note of the time and place and left before they discovered me.

The night before Scott's birthday I found myself pressed up against the side of the boathouse facing away from the main house. Storm has been in there for the past half hour getting things ready – the place is aglow from the light of a hundred candles. I can smell the vanilla fragrance all the way out here. Just then I heard the sounds of footsteps on the pebble path. I peeked my head around the corner and spot Jubilee wrapped in a bathrobe guiding Scott toward the boathouse. He's blindfolded. Wow, is he in for one hell of a surprise, the lucky bastard. I heard the creak of the door as they entered and Jubilee proclaim "Ta-da." – followed immediately by Scott saying "Holy fuck." She must've removed the blindfold.

I peered in the window and saw Scott in a pair of boxers and a T-shirt, but what really garnered my attention was Jubilee and Storm's attire. Both were dressed in bustiers, thong panties, garters, stockings and spiked heels – Jubilee's ensemble in white and Storm's in black. And just like Scott, I went instantly hard at the sight. Jubilee pulled his shirt off, while Storm yanked down the boxers. They then proceeded to press themselves against him from either side and skim their hands over his body. Did I mention he's a lucky bastard? Storm led them over to the air mattress and the three collapsed onto it in a little pile.

Scott debated on what to do first, but the decision was made for him when Jubilee rolled him toward her. He maneuvered onto his knees, slipped off her thong, spread her legs, leaned down and pressed his face between her thighs. Storm meanwhile had scooted under him and proceeded to take his cock into her mouth. Scott lapped at Jubilee while Storm sucked on him. Jubilee and Scott soon experienced their first orgasms of the evening and then they all shifted around slightly.

Jubilee and Storm proceeded to strip off, flinging clothes everywhere, until they were both completely naked. Scott was now lying on his back, with both women plying his body with kisses. They trailed a path down his stomach, going lower until they were by his cock. They then licked at him from either side as he moaned. He gave a warning that he was about to come and Storm sucked the head into her mouth just in time. Jubilee stroked him until he became hard again and then swung around so that she was poised to lower herself down onto his cock as Storm straddled his face. Jubilee impaled herself on his cock until he was sheathed in her completely as Storm lowered herself onto his waiting mouth. Jubilee started to bounce up and down on his hips as Storm wiggled on his face.

I shifted a little and heard a twig snap under my foot. Apparently, it was loud enough to be heard inside the boathouse, because Jubilee snapped to attention and looked in my direction. She said something and Storm stood up and came outside to investigate. I was trying to sneak off when I heard her yell for me to stop. I turned around and was greeted by a wonderfully naked weather goddess who was standing with her hands planted firmly on her hips. Instead of the pissed off expression I was expecting, she had a wicked smile on her face.

"Don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open, John, join us," she purred as she stretched out her hand to me.

I was frozen to the spot, unable to move. She walked up to me, took my hand and led me into the boathouse.

"It seems we have a little spy," she announced to the other two.

"I won't say anything, I swear," I managed to stumble out.

"Hmmm, Storm, however shall we insure his silence?" Jubilee pondered, tapping her chin in thought while still astride Scott.

At that moment Storm pressed herself against my back, threaded her hands under my arms and started undoing the buttons of my shirt while nuzzling my neck. Holy crap, I think I've just been invited to join the party. She lowered the zipper of my jeans and pulled them down my legs. Yup, no mistaking where this was headed. As I was being depantsed, Scott had rolled Jubilee over onto her back and was now thrusting into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Now relieved of my clothes, I'm led over to a corner of the huge mattress where I soon find myself about to do the deed with a very beautiful older woman.

Lying on her back and pulling me down on top of her, Storm has spread her legs and is guiding me to her entrance. Without further ado, I sunk into her and begin thrusting. I glanced over at Scott and Jubilee making love. There's something very erotic about screwing while watching other people fucking too. Wanting me to concentrate on her, Storm possessed my lips in a heated kiss, sinking her tongue into my mouth to lick mine. It worked, because I'm lost in the sensation it caused. She raised her hips and I thrust into her even deeper.

Moments later Jubilee screamed out Scott's name and I broke the kiss with Storm to see that she'd collapsed against Scott in a boneless heap. My attention is drawn back to Storm as the contractions from her orgasm squeezed my cock into its own release. All four of us lay there recovering for a few minutes before switching partners and going again. Scott had Storm on her hands and knees pumping into her from behind, while Jubilee and I were pleasuring each other orally in the sixty-nine position.

Hours later I'm back in my own room with the biggest grin plastered on my face. It may be Scott's birthday, but I got a present, too.

Part Eight: Black Friday

**Rating: R**

**Summary: Jean's turn. **

I hate Scott. That bastard had the god damn balls to break up with me last night. The prick. After I went to all the bother of throwing him the best birthday bash this mansion's ever seen. So how does he repay me? By telling me that he's been seeing 'Ro on the side, that he's in love with her and he's going to marry her instead of me.

I ripped the crappy little diamond he'd given me off my finger and flushed it down the toilet right in front of him. That fucker. How dare he cheat on me! And 'Ro – some best friend she turned out to be. Bitch. I'd like to rip every fiber of that butt-ugly white hair out of her head one stringy strand at a time. I should've known she wasn't a true friend when she tried to dissuade me from going after Logan. Apparently she was going after what she wanted, so why deny me the same privilege? Talk about a hypocrite.

It was pure jealousy that made her decide to mess up my life. They're all jealous because I've always attracted the most attention. I can't help it if I'm as close to perfection as possible. I'm not being conceited; it's just a fact. They think they're punishing me by leaving me out of their stupid little cliques. Who cares? Who needs them? I've made a new friend, anyway – one they haven't poisoned against me yet.

The new girl Rogue immediately pissed off Kitty; which meant she was also out of luck with Jubilee, too. I think Kitty and Jubilee are lesbians. No two diametrically different personalities can be that close of friends without something weird going on to bond them. One time I heard Jubilee tell a boy who was trying to get into her panties that she'd rather have Kitty's finger in her than his dick. I don't think she was kidding, either. Lesbians – I just know it.

Anyway, Rogue is hot to get into Logan's pants just like the rest of us. He's been giving her some pretty heated looks, especially since the whole saving her from Magneto situation. Christ, maybe she actually has a shot – wouldn't that just burn Kitty's butt? I did tell Rogue that fawning hero worship is a little desperate and she should tone it down a little. I know that I'd offered to help her, but now that Scott's stepped out of the picture, I may have to rethink that idea.

**Part Nine: In the Pink? **

**Rating: R**

**Summary: Hank's observations.**

**Author's note: The title won't make sense until the last sentence. I know all of you want Logan and Marie together, but Kitty hasn't done anything to warrant Logan callously dumping her on a whim, so I can't justify it. So, I'm sorry, but in this storyline Logan belongs to Kitty.**

When Jean finally showed up this morning, two hours late, her eyes were red and puffy, obviously from prolonged crying. I inquired what had transgressed to upset her so, but she refused to even acknowledge my presence. Instead, she simply stormed into the medlab's office – slamming the door behind her hard enough I thought the glass would shatter.

A few minutes later, the mansion's newest resident Rogue strolled in searching for Jean. I queried her about Jean's disposition and she informed me that Scott had broken up with Jean last night – right after the party. She'd spent the night crying on Rogue's shoulder, but had left while Rogue showered.

Rogue knocked lightly on the door of the office and announced her presence to Jean, who instructed her to enter. Well, I suppose she'd prefer to discuss matters of the heart with another woman, so I tried not to be insulted.

I wondered how this recent development would affect Jean's plan to assist Rogue in her quest to obtain the attentions of our resident 'badass', as the younger children referred to Logan. Rogue may find she's facing formidable competition if Jean decides to make one more attempt to win him for herself. If she does intend to try and snare Logan herself instead of aiding Rogue as originally planned, she'll lose the friendship of the only female at the mansion still on speaking terms with her.

My sympathies lie with Kitty, who's struggled so valiantly to fend off devious and sometimes blatant attempts to lay claim to her 'territory'. For all of Logan's former carousing ways, I have to give him credit for staying true to her so far. However, not wishing to alarm Kitty, I've not apprised her of my perception of Logan's apparent attraction to Rogue.

I observed Rogue hugging Jean in an attempt to comfort her. I can't say that I'm surprised by this latest transpiration in Scott and Jean's relationship. It's always been precarious at best, with Jean constantly lording it over him about her superior education and her position as Charles' obvious favorite. Not to mention her insatiable need to flirt with every man who crosses her path; which is enough to test the patience of a saint. Scott, however, compensates for her embarrassing behavior in his own quiet way. I've known about his extra-curricular 'activities' for quite some time now, keeping him well supplied with prophylactics after administering STD and pregnancy tests on several of his bedmates.

He recently mentioned to me about his deepening relationship with Ororo and I know apart from the occasional pit stops in Jubilee's bed, he's no longer sleeping with anyone else. Although juggling the affections of three women must still be rather taxing on his psyche, not to mention his stamina. Oh, how I wish I were blessed with the pleasure of even one woman's company.

Rogue has managed to coax Jean out of the office. She informed me that they're going to get some coffee and will be outside on the patio. I bide them adieu and return to poring over the test results from the required annual medical examinations.

Half an hour later Kitty appeared. She addressed the issue of Rogue's attraction to Logan and tells me she's aware of Jean's offer to help the young woman. I'm astounded by her seemingly defeated attitude. She shared with me that she's exhausted constantly fending off the attempts to usurp her position in Logan's life. If he so chooses to be with someone else this time, she won't stand in his way.

I commiserated with her, acknowledging how frustrating it must be to have to constantly be on-guard, not being able to relax and just enjoy the relationship. Kitty said she wants an ugly boyfriend that nobody else desires. I jokingly offered myself to her and she boosted my ego by giving me a much appreciated hug and telling me I don't qualify as unattractive. I do believe the sweet Miss Pryde has made my day. I relayed to her that I had something that may just remedy the situation with Logan once and for all.

A few minutes later I watched her walk out of the medlab somewhat dazed and tightly clutching the piece of paper with the results of her positive pregnancy test.


End file.
